


Gravity Falls Weird Family Drabbles

by WillowLong



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PDA, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: Thing's I think about at work.





	1. Ford Doesn't Like 'The Twilight Zone'

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting at my machine at work and this popped into my head.

Mabel and Stan had been sitting in the living room for about three hours, mindlessly watching the television. A marathon of ‘The Twilight Zone’ had came on and they were watching it mostly for the nostalgia. At least that’s what it was for Stan. He just really had been working on introducing Mabel to the great cultural experiences she had missed growing up in the 2000’s. She took to it immediately. 

 

Mabel was cuddled in her uncle’s lap as he sat in his chair and stared open mouthed at the image on the screen. A tiny alien had stumbled into a woman’s house and she was trying everything she had to kill it. It wasn’t until they heard the scream that they realized Ford had been watching from the doorway, shaking and muttering under his breath. 

 

“Are you serious.” Stan picked Mabel up and set her on the floor before walking over to where his twin stood frozen in the doorway, hand on his pistol. 

 

“Hey. Hey, Sixer. Calm down. It’s just the T.V. You’re alright.” Stan shuffled closer to his brother, hands extended, waiting for Ford to look at him. 

 

“S-Stanley?” Ford blinked, his eyes filling with tears. 

 

“Yeah. It’s me. Now calm the hell down. You’re home.” Mabel switch the T.V off and walked over to her two uncles.

 

“Ok. So ‘The Twilight Zone’ gives Grunkle Ford PTSD attacks. Just add that to the “not allowed to be watched in the Pines household” list right next to clay-mation.” She smiled up at Ford. 

 

“Clay-mation?” He seemed to be calming down, kneeling to speak eye to eye with his niece. 

 

“It’s a long story.” Stan took his brother’s hand and the trio sat on the floor in front of the T.V watching romance movies until dinner. 


	2. Fucking Raccoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get a summary.

“Stanley, Fiddleford. I’m not sure I’m comfortable holding your hands in public. People have a tendency to harshly judge others for things like that. I wouldn’t want to cause either of you to be embarrassed.” Ford looked solemnly into his two lover’s eyes. 

 

“Ford, a couple months ago Fidds here was openly fucking a raccoon.” Fiddleford took Stan’s hand and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“He ain’t wrong.” 

 

They walked through the town hand in hand. 


End file.
